


A Little Bit of Rain

by ohmytheon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nuxable - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Nux looks back at her flatly. The smile never leaves her face and Capable doesn’t pull back her hand. He sighs. In a matter of seconds he crosses the dry road and steps out into the rain with her without any hesitation, taking hold of her hand. He shivers. “You’re ridiculous. Did you know that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this fic: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" & Nux/Capable. This was also my first time writing for these two dorks.

Capable’s favorite weather is the rain. She’s the one person in the world that doesn’t like the sleep during the rain but instead stay awake for it. She glories in the lightening that rolls across the sky, the thunder rumbling deep in her chest, the dark clouds that coat everything like a blanket. When she was a child, she’d always draw it raining, never a shining sunny day like every other kid. Her teachers thought it a bit strange, but she never changed her ways. The yellow crayon sat ignored in the box.

And so of course, as she and Nux huddle in a car under a passageway to wait out the worst of a thunderstorm, she gets the itch to do something a little…silly. The rain pelted the windshield so much that Nux was forced to pull over - it was either that or drive blind, something even he refused to do despite being an insanely reckless driver - but the storm does nothing to damper Capable’s spirits, maybe even perks them up a little.

“We’re going to be late,” Nux laments in the driver’s seat.

Capable grins at him, all mischievous like, and pops open the passenger door. He gives her a sharp look, but she just shrugs her shoulders, trying to look casual, though the grin doesn’t leave her face. “What? It’s getting a bit muggy in here.”

“Right…” He clearly doesn’t believe her.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh air - gosh, how she loves the smell of rain! - Capable forces the most innocent of expressions onto her face. She’s good at that. So many people have forced her to be something that she is not, to the point where molding her features has become almost second nature to her. Still, there’s an air of disbelief radiating from the boy sitting next to her in the car as he looks at her.

Which he has every right to be, as she’s not about to stop just at opening the door. The rain drags at her, pulling her out of the car. “I just want to see…” she insists, though even to herself the words fall distant and flat. She comes from a place where it rains so little. If she thinks back, she can barely ever remember it raining in her childhood. Her world was a constant drought, landscape brown and dry and deprived of greens and blues, of any color really, except for the flaming red of her hair. Now that she lives where it rains all the time, she can’t help but indulge herself here and there.

First, she steps to the edge, the mist of the rain hitting her, and then holds out her hand so that the rain pelts her palm. It’s so cool, despite the air being hot on a summer night. Lightening streaks across the sky, a clap of thunder on its heels, and she jumps a little, letting out an excited squeal.

“Capable?” Nux is out of the car now, gazing at her warily.

And really, it’s not her fault that the thunderstorm is so magical. It really isn’t her fault that it calls to her. Without even thinking, Capable leaps out into the open and rain crashes down on her in waves as she laughs and dances about in the puddles. “Oh, you must come out here, Nux!” she sings.

“We’re supposed to be going to dinner!” he shouts back, though not angrily. He grumbles something she can’t hear, probably about how Max is cooking and he doesn’t like people being late, but she just laughs again instead.

Capable stops and stands still in the rain, holding out an outstretched hand towards her boy, giving him a simple smile. She doesn’t need to say a word for him to know what she wants.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Nux looks back at her flatly. The smile never leaves her face and she doesn’t pull back her hand. He sighs. In a matter of seconds he crosses the dry road and steps out into the rain with her without any hesitation, taking hold of her hand. He shivers. “You’re ridiculous. Did you know that?”

But he’s looking at her with such wonder, like she’s the thunderstorm, and that’s all that really matters to her.


End file.
